1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to techniques for enabling a Web site origin server to obtain content delivery services from a third party service provider on an as-needed basis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today's Web sites are a double-edged sword. They present enterprises with the opportunity for both resounding success and costly, dramatic failure. The possibility for either scenario to occur is chiefly due to the Internet's open design. Indeed, the ability to reach a global community of customers and partners via the Web comes with many risks. The open design means that enterprises must expose themselves by opening a public entry-point to get the global reach they need. Couple that with the inherent weaknesses of centralized infrastructure and there is a recipe for failure. Indeed, a growing number of threats can bring a site down daily. These threats include hacker attacks, viruses, Internet worms, content tampering and Denial of Service (DoS) attacks. Moreover, the site's popularity itself can generate “flash crowds” that overload the capabilities of the site's origin server(s). Any one of these events can produce unpredictable site disruptions that impede revenue operations, dilute brand investments, hamper productivity and reduce goodwill and reputation.
A content provider can ameliorate these problems by outsourcing its content delivery requirements to a content delivery network (a “CDN”). A content delivery network is a collection of content servers and associated control mechanisms that offload work from Web site origin servers by delivering content on their behalf to end users. A well-managed CDN achieves this goal by serving some or all of the contents of a site's Web pages, thereby reducing the customer's infrastructure costs while enhancing an end user's browsing experience from the site. In operation, the CDN uses a request routing mechanism to locate a CDN content server close to the client to serve each request directed to the CDN, where the notion of “close” is based, in part, on evaluating results of network traffic tests.
While content delivery networks provide significant advantages, some content providers prefer to maintain primary control over their Web site infrastructure or may not wish to pay for the cost of fully-provisioned CDN services. As a result, the site remains exposed to the myriad of potential security and flash crowds that may bring the site down at any time.
It would be highly desirable to provide a content provider the ability to receive “on demand” use of a CDN to provide an additional layer of protection to ensure business continuity of an enterprise Web site. The present invention addresses this need.